The invention concerns a valve for the distribution of two fluids and intended to be fixed on a rigid receptacle, wherein the valve is configured with an outside and an inside, wherein the outside is intended to be located out of a receptacle when the valve is fixed on the receptacle and the inside is intended to be located within the receptacle when the valve is fixed on the receptacle, wherein the valve comprises                a first flexible pouch intended to receive a first fluid;        a second flexible pouch intended to receive a second fluid;        a first passage connecting an inside of the first pouch with an outside of the valve;        a second passage connecting an inside of the second pouch with an outside of the valve, first closure means for closing the first passage and second closure means for closing the second passage.        
Such valves make it possible to take off from pressurised bottles two fluids that must be separated before use so that they do not react together before use. This is the case for example with hair dyes.
Valves are known for example from the document EP 1 281 635 A1. A first liquid is contained in a flexible pouch that is itself situated in a rigid flask containing firstly the propellant gas and secondly the second component of the product, for example a gel. The valve consists of two channels, one of which can be put in contact with the flexible pouch and the other with the inside of the receptacle when the valve is actuated. The fluid in the pouch is not in contact with the fluid contained in the flask with the gas. When the valve is actuated, the propellant gas propels the second fluid through the second passage. In addition, because of the pressure prevailing in the flask, the gas bears on the walls of the pouch, thus forcing its content to emerge through the first passage. The two components meet only on leaving the valve, for example in a diffuser. This solution has the major drawback that the second component is mixed with the propellant gas. In addition, the gas is necessarily expelled with this second component.
Other solutions provide a second flexible pouch containing the second fluid, the propellant gas than being situated outside the second flexible pouch.
In a first variant, the two pouches are placed side by side. A system of parallel double pouches each provided with a valve is known from the document WO 2005/087616 A1. The two pouches are contained in a rigid receptacle under pressure. The two components are both isolated from the gas and each emerge through a valve. The propellant gas cannot escape from the receptacle. This solution has the drawback of requiring two valves. The document U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,180 A has a valve with two parallel inlets, on each of which a flexible pouch is fixed. The two pouches are therefore parallel. The drawback of parallel pouches lies in the fact that the occupation of the internal space of the flask is not optimum. In addition, the pouches not being disposed in the axis of the valve, it is difficult to coil them to enable them to be introduced into the receptacle before filling. In addition, the volume of the two pouches is necessarily similar, it is not possible, unless the dead volume in the receptacle is increased further, to have one pouch appreciably larger than the other. Finally, it is not possible to fill the pouches from the valve, since the two parallel inlets end up in a common channel. It is therefore necessary to fill each pouch from the bottom before sealing it and closing the receptacle under pressure.
In a second variant, the two pouches are concentric. In the document EP 0 098 476 A2, the internal pouch is fixed to the valve and the external pouch is fixed to the flask itself. In the document DE 1 786 036 A1, the external pouch is first of all fixed to the flask and then the internal pouch is introduced into the flask while being held in the high position by hooks that bear on the neck of the flask before the pouches are filled. After filling, the valve is snapped onto the neck of the internal pouch, still held in the high position by the hooks. Finally, the valve is pressed into the flask, drawing with it the hooks inside the flask. In both cases, it is not possible in a first step to manufacture the valve, with the two pouches, that can then be introduced by the cosmetic manufacturer into the flask before it is filled.
The document DE 2 160 268 A1 present a hermetically sealed flask containing two concentric pouches. During use, this flask is introduced into a bottle equipped with an atomiser. The base of the atomiser is provided with two parallel spikes that perforate the flask at two distinct points so that the first spike enters the internal pouch and the second the external pouch. Here also, it is not possible to manufacture in a first step a valve provided with its two pouches.